Can I pet it?
by Scared Swan
Summary: 'hi sorry I live below you and I hear your dog running around and barking all the time and – no no it's fine I was just wondering if I could pet it' au


**Little thingy I wrote, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Wild-eyed and her hair tangled, Clarke stumbled to the door, almost tripping over the dog as she went. Scolding Dax – not too convincingly, she could never get angry at that brown-eyed puppy – she opened the door to greet her uninvited guest.

"Hi."

Clarke was going to reply, but the guy in front of her was so _gorgeous_ that she was stunned into silence for a few moments. When he looked at her with a frown, she snapped out of it fast. "Eh...hi. Can I help you?" she asked, trying to keep the door open and push the dog away from the door, who was eagerly trying to get to the newcomer.

He blushed a bit, scratching his ear sheepishly. "Yeah uhm – this is going to sound a bit weird...but I live below you and I've been hearing your dog running up and down your apartment and barking all day and – "

Clarke felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I haven't been home all day and she gets restless..."

"No, no, don't worry, it's fine, I just..." The man pulled his hand through his hair with a nervous laugh. "I was wondering if I could pet it?" He looked hopeful, his eyes shining with obvious dog love and Clarke couldn't help but smile.

"Dog lover, huh?" she said.

He nodded with a goofy grin, and Clarke's heart melted. Pushing the door open, she allowed him access to her apartment and dog. Dax barked happily and charged at the newcomer, sniffing his legs and wagging his tail with excitement. The man dropped to his knees and started rubbing Dax's back and talking nonsense to the dog, as dog lovers do every now and then. "What's his name?" he asked her, looking up at her. She saw a light in his eyes that was _incredibly_ attractive on a man of his age; he looked to be in his mid-twenties, but his eyes had a child-like excitement in them.

"She. Her name's Dax." Clarke said.

"Hi Dax!" he cooed at the dog in his arms, scratching behind her ears, before looking back up at Clarke. "And what's her owner's name, if I may ask?"

Clarke laughed. "Clarke. Her name's Clarke." She squatted down beside the two and rubbed Dax's tummy. "And if _I_ may ask, what's the name of the guy sitting on my apartment floor hugging my dog right now?"

"Bellamy." he said, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Clarke said, shaking his hand. He looked down at the dog again, who was still wriggling happily in Bellamy's arm. "If you love dogs so much, why don't you get one yourself?"

He smiled at her. "My sister's allergic. I can't ever have a dog. She's got a cat though, so I get to cuddle with an animal every once in a while. Dogs just appeal to me more."

Clarke suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Hey, if you love dogs so much, could you do me a huge favour? I work long shifts at the hospital every other week, and I need a dog walker for those days. Would you – ?"

"Yes!" Bellamy said excitedly. "Yes, I totally would! I probably won't be able to do it every day, but I work variable shifts so I have a lot of time off."

"I'm willing to pay."

"No, no, I'll do this as a neighbourly favour and because I _really_ like dogs. Especially Bernese Mountain Dogs, they're so soft and big and cuddly." He rubbed his nose to Dax's, which made Clarke laugh.

"Thank you, Bellamy, you're a lifesaver."

He looked at her, and a weird look came in his eyes. "I changed my mind. I do want payment." he said, promptly. Clarke raised her brows inquisitively, ready to smack him down if he got inappropriate. "Have a coffee with me some time."

Clarke's apprehension disappeared, making way for glee. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I will."

Bellamy's smile was gorgeous. "Good."

"Could you watch her for a moment? I just came back from a double shift, and I'm in dying need of a shower."

Bellamy nodded happily. "Want me to walk her?"

Clarke sagged, a burden falling from her shoulders. "Oh God, if you would? That would be awesome." She took Dax' leash, some plastic bags and treats. "Knock yourself out. Thank you so much."

"It's entirely my pleasure." Bellamy said, wrestling the leash onto the overexcited dog. "C'mon, Dax. Let's give your mom a bit of space. When I come back, can I take you for that coffee?"

Clarke grinned while seeing Dax and Bellamy out the door. "_That _would be my pleasure."

* * *

_**Reviews feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!**_


End file.
